someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sohot.com
(Note: This is my first Creepypasta, so it's likely going to be bad.) I'll admit, I watch porn. I know there's thousands or possibly millions of people who watch pornography, but confessing you watch that stuff takes guts. I'm bringing this up because I want to reveal a story that happened to me about a month ago. The stuff I watch ranges from "Standard" to "What the fuck is wrong with you?". I mainly watch videos on Pornhub, but sometimes I go on other sites (though I prefer not to because of pop-ups and ads covering the screen). I live a conformable life, have a nice paying job, and the best part: single. It's likely I'm going to stay single for the rest of my life because of the crap I watch, nothing entertaining for women. Sometimes things get stressful which is why I watch porn and masturbate to some nice blowjobs. Hentai is nice too, though I don't watch it that often. I can only blame that website for the malware I got. My computer is constantly freezing even after I "solved" the problem. I'm pretty sure that website is shut down now, but whatever you do, do not go on something you've never heard of. Fuck, my PC is freezing more frequently right now. Every time I try to write what happened this site crashes and I have to start all over again. Thankfully I've written down the story on Notepad and organized the events based on days (For example, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, etc.) because I don't remember the exact date these things happened. Day 1 It was a stressful day at work. Got a good amount of assignments due on Monday and I planned to get them done the next day. I figured that my entire day would be used on completing work so I decided to eat out with my friends and masturbate before sleeping in. I logged onto my Desktop and opened up Google Chrome. I wanted to watch something different on a different website, so I searched up "porn sites". After a bit of looking I found a site called "sohot.com" (presumably named after what a pornstar says while she's giving a blowjob). I decided to see what it had to offer so I clicked it. It gave me the usual "You have to be 18" message and I said I was and I was in. I was done after watching a few videos because they were "so hot" and turned off my computer. I went to bed and fell asleep after midnight. Day 2 Just as I thought, the assignments took up my entire day. By that time I was done it was late at night, so I decided to check out that porn site again to see if it had anything else to offer. As I was looking through the video selection I realized the videos I saw last night weren't there anymore. It seemed more like a oddity to me rather than a suspicion. Out of all of the videos I saw there was one with a completely black thumbnail. The video had no title, and out of curiosity I clicked on it. The length was 7:06. As the thumbnail showed, it had no sex, no nothing. Just black. I tried clicking the back arrow but it didn't do anything. I tried closing the window but it wouldn't do anything either. It was only after the video ended I could close the window, and I did. But right before I clicked the Red X a notification said I was downloading a video called "9172533ssdff.mp4", however I closed Google Chrome so the file would stop downloading, or so I thought. Day 3 I was making some hash browns and needed something to do while I was waiting. I started up my computer and went onto YouTube. After the hash browns were ready I got off and got my breakfast and brought it to my computer, you can say I shouldn't do that but it's my own computer I can do what I want. When I downloaded some MP3 files I went to the "Downloads" tab to check the progress but then I saw something weird. The video file from last night was fully downloaded. I decided to see what was in the video so I opened up the file where it downloaded to. However when I clicked the file it brought up Windows Media Player, but it didn't seem to load the video. I tried to delete the file, but it said I didn't have the permission to do that. I decided to just ignore it and I moved on with my day. Day 4 Waking up early in the morning, I got dressed, got some breakfast, grabbed the flashdrive containing all of the work I did on Saturday, and drove to work. When I got there my boss asked for the flashdrive so I gave it to him. He went into his office to look at the files. Not long after, he called for me. As I walked in he started yelling at me. It seemed like he was just saying gibberish but then he slowed down and asked me, "What is this?" He pointed to a video file on the hard drive and I almost dropped my jaw when I saw the name. Before I could say anything he spoke in a soft tone voice. "I suppose this is a mistake?" I nodded, relieved that he didn't fire me then and there. You see, believe it or not, me and my boss are actually good friends and I was happy he was being nice and acknowledging that I didn't mean for that to be there. But because of policy he told me to "make sure" that there wasn't anything on there. By make sure he meant possibly edit anything bad out of it and give it back so he could review. I had taken a film making class before and was good at editing videos so this wasn't a problem. My boss simply ignored that file and looked at the others. During my lunch break I was asking myself how the hell that file could've gotten on there. I didn't move it nor copy it, but I was also wondering why my boss was yelling at me because he found a file that wasn't like the others. I figured the only way to find out was to watch the video myself assuming it would load this time. As it turns out, it did in fact load and I was watching with interest. The video started with a blonde woman and a muscular man, likely in his mid forty's. The two were having a conversation about when they first met: "I remember when we had our first date. You were so young and mature, what the hell happened?" "The baby happened. I had to support your whore ass because you didn't want to use a condom." "Well you didn't have to cum in my pussy." "Well I didn't have to stay." The blonde turned angry and started speaking in a louder voice. "I never asked for you to stay. If anything my life would be better without you!" "Take a fucking look in the mirror. I'm the greatest fucking thing that's ever happened to you!" At this point the footage just stopped. The audio kept going, but there was no film. However during this argument the audio would cut out at random points. "You......shoot yourself, and your dumb ass parents!" "I......love them! Unlike.......Sarah, yeah, Sar....she doesn't need......" "Fuc.....AHHHH!" The footage came back on. It showed the man punching the blonde woman (probably his wife) and then proceeding to strangle her. She cried out for help but her vocal cords were being crushed by the man's tight grip. Suddenly the video jump cut to the man violently raping his wife. She cried out, but the man was covering her mouth. Her arms looked like they were broken and tears were running down her face. The video jump cut to a wedding. A younger version of the man and his wife were getting married. "And do you, Jason, take Sabrina as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." The footage stopped again. But there was no audio this time. All it was, was just pitch black for the rest of the video. Day 5 I tried to edit the video, but I just couldn't. I also tried telling my boss that there was some weird paranormal shit going on with the file, but he didn't believe me. That was yesterday. Today I called up my mother and asked about her and Dad's relationship. I didn't know my Dad. He left before I was even born, but I remember my mom telling me small things about him. I wanted to know why he left and everything, it's just...well......that video made me slightly suspicious. You see, my sister's name is Sarah, and my Mom's name is Sabrina, so I guess since that video shared some similarities with my life I pondered about my life. I asked Mom about her marriage, and she started crying. She only told me why he left, but that seemed to be enough to help fill in the gaps. She said that even though she loves my sister, she wasn't planned. Dad had to drop out of high school to support the family, and it changed his attitude. He became more stressed out and was acting like a bomb about to go off with anger. Then she said why Dad left her: I was another unplanned child. Dad was already stressed out with one kid, so another drove him over the edge. When Mom announced she was pregnant to Dad for a second time, he flipped. He beat her, strangled her, and raped her. She said the Doctors presumed that I was going to have birth defects and brain damage, but I came out fine. Epilogue I have no idea how Dad filmed the incident, but with everything else going on with that file, I can only assume it was recorded by God himself. I know, stupid right? Well, it's the only theory I got. When I played that video, it somehow installed several viruses on my computer. I've since tried only once to find sohot.com again, but I couldn't find it so I'm just presuming it was taken down. The only thing left to tell you is, be careful where you go on the internet, it can change your life. Category:NSFW Category:Real Life Category:Original Story